A Word A Day
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Jou and Kaiba. An evolving drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A Word a Day

Hideki LaShae

Part One: Word of the Day

Summary: Jou always wanted to be smarter than Kaiba.

.

Kaiba never saw where Jou came from, but all of a sudden there he was standing right in front of him with that annoyingly happy grin plastered all over his face. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to offer a toast. To our newfound double propinquity!" Jou clinked the side of his champagne flute against the glass of bourbon in Kaiba's hand before taking a sip. Then without waiting for a response, he fluttered away to once more congratulate Mokuba on marrying Shizuka.

"Propinquity?" Kaiba blinked in confusion and pulled out his cell phone. He spent a minute looking up the word in an online dictionary. Propinquity: (noun) (1): nearness of blood : kinship (2): nearness in place or time : proximity. He put his phone away and looked around until he spotted Jou at the buffet table. He headed in that direction and caught up to the blond before he could escape. "How do you know the word propinquity?"

"Doesn't everyone know it?" Jou lifted a small cracker with something green on top and shoved it into Kaiba's mouth before sticking his hand in his tuxedo pocket and walking away sipping on his champagne. He didn't notice the piece of paper float down from his pocket.

Kaiba growled at the mutt's bad habit of littering and bent down to pick the paper up. Curious to know who's phone number he'd be shredding later, he unfolded it. He smirked when he saw the word of the day calendar page with 'Shizuka's wedding' written beneath that day's number and the word 'propinquity' with definition above it.

.

Part Two: Messages

Summary: Kaiba didn't know how to read THAT.

.

Many of the wedding guests had already retired to their homes or hotel rooms, but as long as Shizuka and Mokuba stayed in the hotel ballroom, Kaiba intended to stand watch. He hadn't had that much to drink, just a couple glasses of bourbon and the standard champagne for the toast at dinner. He'd noticed the looks he'd been getting all night, practically every single person in the room had at one point propositioned him for the night. He'd turned them all down of course. Only one person could have gotten him to accept, but that person would never ask.

Jou bumped into Kaiba from behind. Bumped being the polite way to say almost dropped them both to the floor with the force of his attack. His hand pushed into Kaiba's pocket, and he blushed as he tried to stand on his own two feet. "Aw, man! I slipped my champagne..."

"SPILT, mutt! You spilt your champagne." Kaiba looked into Jou's eyes. "How many of them have you had?"

Jou started ticking off his fingers, shuffling the glass around when he needed to count on the other hand. "Um... ONE!" Then he proceeded to trip over air without moving his feet and fell to the floor.

"And you're this drunk? You can't handle alcohol very well, can you?"

Jou shook his head, and his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. "Never drank before..."

Kaiba rubbed his temples and helped Jou to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you to a couch where you can lie down."

Jou giggled. "Lie down..."

Kaiba helped Jou to a couch at the edge of the ballroom and lowered him onto it. He took the glass from the sleeping man's hand and carried it back towards the bar. He asked for another drink, plain water this time, and reached into his jacket pocket for money for a tip. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper along with his cash, and after passing the bartender a bill and taking his glass of water, he walked away to open it and read it. His blue eyes stared at the messy scrawl on the paper. He saw something that looked like a J... or a bunny rabbit, he wasn't sure which, but he did have a vague feeling he knew where the note came from. He looked over to the couch where Jou slept.

Jou looked peaceful.

"Who the hell could ever read this cacography?" mumbled Kaiba before folding the note and placing it back in his pocket.

.

Part Three: The Perfect Dress

Summary: Shizuka needed a break, not help.

.

Shizuka prescinded from her husband's arms with a whispered, "I'll only be gone a moment."

"Do you need any help? I think there's a woman around here somewhere..."

"Mokuba Kaiba, I am perfectly capable of going to the powder room by myself. I chose this dress specifically for the fact that I would not require assistance in the ladies room," said Shizuka with a mock glare directed at the young man who'd finally won her heart.

"I thought you picked it because it was the only dress that even remotely compared to your ravishing beauty. You make that dress beautiful."

Honey colored eyes batted away the happy tears filling her eyes. "Did you really think that?"

Mokuba smiled. "Of course I did!"

Shizuka kissed Mokuba quickly before prescinding and heading towards the ladies room.

"That was a smooth response," said Kaiba stepping up beside his younger brother, "Did you really think that?"

Mokuba watched Shizuka until she was out of sight. "You know me, Seto. I'm not stupid enough to tell a woman the truth. I thought she picked it because it made her the most beautiful woman in all the world."

"She didn't need its help. She already is the most beautiful woman in the world, and unlike most beautiful women, she has an absolutely pleasant personality to go with it. You've made a good match for yourself. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, but you're still the best man."

.

Part Four: Cinderella Missed the Ball

Summary: Jou needed a place to stay.

.

The grandfather clock chimed midnight, the twelve chimes sounding about the almost empty ballroom.

Shizuka and Mokuba stopped waltzing and bowed to each other. They looked around the room to see the wedding guests had all departed for the night except for their older brothers. The musicians lowered their instruments and packed them away as Shizuka and Mokuba walked towards the couches where Kaiba sat watching Jou sleep.

"We're going up to our room now," said Mokuba blushing slightly.

"What do we do about him?" asked Kaiba, "We can't just leave him here. Where's he staying?"

Shizuka's smile faltered. "I don't know. I asked him where he was staying, but he didn't tell me. He just mumbled something about if it didn't work, he deserved to sleep out in the cold..."

"You mean he doesn't have a place to stay?" gasped Mokuba.

"I really don't know. I asked him to get a room at the hotel. I even offered to pay for it if he didn't have the money for it, but he said he had arrangements for a place to stay. He didn't tell me what they were though." Shizuka knelt beside the couch and shook Jou. "Katsuya, wake up. You need to go to bed..."

Jou didn't move. He just continued to sleep.

Kaiba groaned. "Since we don't know where he's planning to stay, I'll just take him up to my room. We'll figure everything out in the morning when he wakes up. Just go on up to your room and enjoy the rest of your night."

"You're going to let him stay with you?" asked Shizuka standing up.

"Yes."

Shizuka looked up at Kaiba with pure adulation in her eyes, and she embraced him. "Thank you, big brother."

"Little sister..." Kaiba patted her on the back once. "Good night, Mokuba, Shizuka."

"We should go up to our room. Seto will take care of Jou," said Mokuba. He took his wife's hand and pulled her away from his older brother so they could leave the ballroom together.

Kaiba lifted Jou into his arms and carried him from the room. He walked to the bank of elevators and pressed the call button.

.

Part Five: Remembrance

Summary: Kaiba remembered.

.

Kaiba tried to get comfortable on the too short couch in his hotel suite, but he couldn t sleep curled up. He needed to stretch out, but then his legs hung over one armrest and the other forced his head or neck into an awkward, painful position. He sighed as he gave up and rose to his feet.

In the bedroom, the blond haired man slept off his drunken stupor, and Kaiba desperately wished he could do the same. He strode into the room, and his eyes caught sight of the well-toned body, half naked and sprawled on top of the blankets. Jou looked juvenile, but it reminded Kaiba of simpler times...

Kaiba appreciated the structure for its artistic creativity, but apparently some of his classmates preferred its more ludic nature.

Jou poked his head through one of the larger holes. "Hey, Kaiba! When are you going to get one of these at Kaibaland? I m sure it would make a great playground for the dueling toddlers!"

"You re a moron, mutt!"

"At least I know how to have fun!" Jou stuck his tongue out at Kaiba. Then he tried to pull his head back out, and his eyes widened. "Ach! I m stuck!"

Kaiba chuckled as the rest of Jou s friends rushed to help him.

... Kaiba brushed the hair from Jou s face. "It figures you would hog the entire bed."

Jou whimpered in his sleep.

"I hope you appreciate this," whispered Kaiba. He turned and walked back out to the couch to try once more to fall asleep on it.

.

Part Six: Checkmate

Summary: Kaiba couldn t sleep.

.

"Checkmate." Kaiba typed the word into the text window on his laptop as he said it. He rarely played online chess, but he hadn t brought any work with him. He d taken the entire week surrounding Mokuba s wedding as vacation time, and while he didn t regret taking the time off, he wished he had brought something to keep him distracted in the event of a sleepless night. He just hadn t anticipated having Jou sleeping in his bed.

'Checkmate? Where? I don t see anything!'

Kaiba s fingers moved speedily across the keyboard as he typed 'Check the catercorner. My Queen s hiding there in direct line of your King. My Castles have the other escape routes blocked off thanks to your Knight and Pawn being so close to your King. He has nowhere to go. Ergo, checkmate.'

'Aw, man! You re right! I totally missed seeing your Queen. You ll give me a rematch, right?'

Kaiba yawned and looked longingly at the bedroom where Jou slept soundly. He typed, 'Yes.'

.

Part Seven: Locket

Summary: Kaiba carried it everywhere, but he didn t always wear it.

.

Jou regretted opening his eyes as sunlight assaulted them. He regretted moving as the world spun out of control around him. He regretted drinking as his head pounded like a drum. He looked around him in shock. The last thing he remembered Shizuka s wedding and her reception dancing, drinking, Kaiba He had no idea where he was or how he d gotten there. He looked down as his unclothed body, even his underwear hung low around his hips to aid in his completely debauched appearance.

Jou squirmed a bit in bed trying to feel any obvious signs of what must have occurred the night before, but he didn t feel any pain nor was there any obvious signs of his release plastered in his underwear. Therefore he must have released into his partner He blushed and wished his pounding headache to go away. He looked around again, hoping this time to find a sign of where his lover might have gone.

The closet door stood open and showed only clothing but no person looking through it, and the bathroom door gaped like a giant tunnel with light pouring out from within. Still there was no sign of anyone else in the room. All he really saw was the locket on the nightstand, so he hesitantly reached out for it. He pulled the locket open and gazed inside at the picture of Mokuba as a child, and he smiled.

Kaiba felt about Mokuba the way Jou felt about Shizuka.

Jou closed the locket and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He needed the bathroom badly so he stumbled in that direction with the locket still in hand. He blinked when he saw the locket still in his hand so he put it on and continued about his business. He washed his hands and left the bathroom before stepping out of the bedroom.

Kaiba sat on the couch, leaning back with his eyes closed in sleep. His laptop rested on the table in front of him.

Jou moved without grace to the couch and sat down beside Kaiba. He snuggled up against him.

Kaiba jerked awake and looked down at the blond head on his chest. "Jou?"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Jou, "I don't remember anything from last night. Was I any good?"

"How do you feel? You were pretty drunk." Kaiba yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Do you need any medicine? Water?"

"Yeah. My head hurts You're warm."

Kaiba grabbed the phone from the table beside the couch and dialed the front desk. "This is Kaiba. I had some clothes sent down to be laundered last night. I need them back now as well as some water and medicine... hangover... whatever you think best."

Jou looked up at Kaiba as the brunet lowered the phone.

Kaiba saw the locket dangling from Jou's neck, and his hackles instantly raised. "Why are you wearing my locket?"

"Huh?" Jou looked down. "Oh... I brought it for you. I thought you always wore it."

"I wear it a lot, but not all the time. I don't wear it when I sleep or shower. It's my vade mecum."

"Vade mecum?"

"Something regularly carried about by a person."

"Oh."

A light rapping at the door attracted their attention, and Kaiba grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to drape over Jou before calling out, "Come in."

The door opened, and a uniformed hotel worker stepped inside pushing a cart laden with beverages, light foods, and a small medicine bottle. He carried a garment bag. "Where would you like this?"

"Just leave it there. Thank you."

The man draped the garment bag over a nearby chair, bowed, and left the hotel room.

"Your clothes are in that bag. You should put them on."

Jou stiffened.

"I'll get the medicine for you while you dress." Kaiba rose and walked over to the cart. He watched Jou rise slowly and wander over to the bag containing his clothing.

Jou opened the bag and a smaller plastic bag fell out to reveal some money, a pen, and a travel guidebook.

"What's that?" asked Kaiba spotting the book, "A travel book? I thought you've been here before."

"I have, but it's my vame decum... I make notes in it, and I carry it every time I come to town. I might get lost without it," said Jou pulling on his pants.

"Vade mecum..." Kaiba took two pills from the bottle and lifted a bottle of water.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Jou took his shirt from the garment bag and pulled it on. He took the medicine and water when Kaiba walked up to him, and he swallowed them down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should drink some more so you don't get too dehydrated."

"So what all did I miss last night?"

"It doesn't matter. Just feel better."

.

Part Eight: Only the Fool

Summary: Kaiba always called him names.

.

"No, seriously... I'm sorry I don't remember." Jou finished drinking the bottle of water and set it down on the table. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba s waist and slipped one hand down the back of the brunet's pants to fondle the crack between the globes. "What did I miss last night?"

Kaiba stiffened. "Nothing. You didn't miss anything. You got drunk at the reception and fell asleep on the couch in the ballroom. Since Shizuka didn't know where you were staying the night, I brought you up here to sleep it off. You were asleep the entire time. Nothing else happened. I undressed you merely so I could have your clothes laundered. Then I left you sleeping in the bed, and I slept out here on the couch."

"Oh..."

"Now will you get your hand out of my pants?"

Jou pulled his hand out as if he d been burned... or frozen. He turned away from Kaiba. "I'm sorry I thought..."

"You thought I would take advantage of you while you were drunk! You damned mutt!" snapped Kaiba, "You were unconscious, and I'm not about to rape someone just because the opportunity presents itself. You couldn't give consent, and even if you had been conscious, you were in no state to actually give consent. Now drink the rest of the water and go back to bed! Maybe once you wake up for real we'll be able to have a decent conversation."

Jou grabbed another bottle of water and scurried back into the bedroom.

Kaiba sighed and sat back down on the couch. 'He actually thought I would...'

The sound of sobbing drifted through the partially open door from the bedroom, and Kaiba looked in that direction. 'He didn't argue with me. He just did as I said without a word. The way he touched me like he was hoping we had done something and he was searching for proof. Obviously he'd know if I had taken him. Not even all the alcohol in the world would be enough to erase the pain of the first joining. So he must have thought I'd allowed him to do me...'

As Kaiba sat thinking, the sobbing slowed until only silence filled the room. Kaiba rose and entered the bedroom. He saw Jou curled up in a very tight ball on the bed with tear tracks down his cheeks. "You hate it when I call you a mutt, and you always react like I'm calling you a dog. Do you even know there's another definition to the word? Neither is actually a good or positive meaning. It does mean a dog, but it can also mean a fool."

Jou rolled over in his sleep.

"You're not the only mutt in the room, Jou." Kaiba bent over and placed a gentle kiss to Jou s forehead. "Next time, I promise..."

.

Part Nine: Sonata

Summary: Jou liked waking up to music, usually...

.

Moonlight Sonata played throughout the room as Jou awakened from his sleep. He sat up blearily and finally located the music's origin. His cell phone vibrated as the aubade emerged from its speaker, and he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve it. He looked all around him before answering the phone. "It's me."

"It's about god-damned time you answered your phone! What the hell are you doing? You promised us an exclusive, first glimpse at the Kaiba Mokuba wedding! Where is it? We don't want to be scooped..."

"There weren't any reporters there, and the only photographer there signed a confidentiality agreement." Jou rubbed his temples. His headache decreased while he slept, but he still felt like shit.

"You promised us pictures as well. Are you saying you lied to us?"

"No. I have pictures. I took them myself. They aren't the best professional quality, but they're good. Don't worry about it. You'll get your exclusive. I just need to do a few things, but you should have a copy of everything in time to print in tomorrow's paper."

"I'd better have it or you're gone!" The call ended with a loud CLICK from the other phone.

Jou looked at his phone in disgust as he hung up. He slipped out of bed and headed into the next room expecting to see Kaiba, but only silence greeted him. He spotted a note resting on the laptop on the coffee table, and he moved to read it.

The words written there were simple and conveyed no emotion. 'Gone for a swim. We'll talk when I get back.'

Pain lanced through Jou's heart as he remembered his last conversation with Kaiba, and he gathered all his belongings and left the room. He sent a text message to Shizuka saying he needed his bag, and a few minutes later, he received the responding text stating a room number. He took the elevator up to the top floor and walked to the honeymoon suite. He knocked gently.

Shizuka opened the door and smiled. "How are you feeling this afternoon, Katsuya?"

"Hung over. Remind me never to drink again."

"Come on in. I'll get your bag." Shizuka stepped away from the door. "Mokuba and I were just getting ready to go swimming. We have one more night here before we leave on our month long honeymoon. Do you want to join us poolside?"

"I wish I could, but you know I didn't get a lot of time off work. I have to head back right away," said Jou, "I have many stops to make on the way to do some fieldwork and research, so I'm taking the train."

"Oh. That's too bad," said Shizuka bringing a suitcase out of the bedroom, "I do hope they aren't working you too hard."

"They aren't." Jou pulled Shizuka into an embrace. "I love you. Take care of yourself, and call me as soon as you get back so we can get together."

"Of course, big brother, and thank you, again, for giving me away at the wedding. I love you."

"Take care of Mokuba as well."

Shizuka kissed Jou's cheek before watching him leave with his suitcase.

.

Part Ten: Missing

Summary: Someone didn't arrive at the pool.

.

Shizuka dropped her towel on a lounge chair and gazed into the pool at her new husband racing his brother back and forth. "Go, Mokuba!"

Kaiba faltered in his stroke as he turned to glance at Shizuka, and he swam over to the stairs. As he climbed out of the water, he spoke, "I thought you were bringing your brother down with you. Where is he?"

"He's not here"

"Obviously."

Mokuba stepped out of the water and wrapped his arms around Shizuka. "So where is Jou?"

Kaiba s eyes seemed to pierce straight into Shizuka s soul. "He isn't still in the room, is he?"

Shizuka nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before finally abnegating. "No, he's not. He didn't get a lot of time off work. He wanted to stay, but he had to get back."

Kaiba s jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to spend some time with him," whispered Shizuka.

"I will abnegate that until the day I die." Kaiba dove back into the water and swam away.

.

.

Word: Propinquity Meaning: 1: Nearness of blood: Kinship 2: Nearness in place or time: Proximity

Word: Cacography Meaning: 1: Bad spelling 2: bad handwriting

Word: Prescind Meaning: to withdraw one's attention

Word: Adulation Meaning: excessive or slavish admiration or flattery

Word: Ludic Meaning: of, relating to, or characterized by play : playful

Word: Catercorner Meaning: in a diagonal or oblique position : kitty-corner

Word: Vade Mecum Meaning: 1: a book for ready reference : manual 2: something regularly carried about by a person

Word: Mutt Meaning: 1: a stupid or insignificant person : fool 2: a mongrel dog : cur

Word: Aubade Meaning: 1: a song or poem greeting the dawn 2 a : a morning love song b : a song or poem of lovers parting at dawn 3: morning music

Word: Abnegate Meaning: 1: deny, renounce 2: surrender, relinquish


	2. Chapter 2

A Word a Day

Hideki LaShae

.

Part Eleven: Paperwork

Summary: Jou had work to do.

.

Jou looked over the rabble of pictures and papers before closing the file folder containing them. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the office of the assistant editor. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter!" screeched the man through the door.

Jou opened the door and stepped inside. He walked up to the desk and held out the file folder. "Everything you need is in there."

Yamada Takeshi ripped the folder from Jou's hands and opened it. He looked through the pictures first before moving on to glance at the other papers. "This is perfect. You've actually done a good job for once."

"Thank you, Yamada-san..."

"Go home and rest. You've had a long trip. See you in the funny pages."

Jou smiled as he left the office. He didn't hear Yamada lift the phone and speak to the head of security about not letting that rabble into the bullpen again .

.

Part Twelve: All News Fit to Print

Summary: Mokuba only read the paper for one thing.

.

His younger brother thought the only thing worth reading in the newspaper was the comix pages, so needless to say, it took Kaiba by complete surprise when Mokuba grabbed the paper straight from the waiter bringing it to their table and ripped it open to the Lifestyle section.

Shizuka peeked at the paper over Mokuba s shoulder and suddenly gasped. "Oh, my God!"

Terror flashed in Mokuba s eyes.

"What is it?" Kaiba grabbed the paper and pulled it to him. He looked at the front page of the section directly at the picture of Mokuba and Shizuka in their wedding day apparel. Anger bubbled up within him as he read the attached article. "They knew about your unique vows and about my toast at the reception dinner. How the hell did they get a reporter into the wedding? And these pictures? Besides the photographer there was only one person with a camera..."

Shizuka gripped Mokuba's hand tightly.

"Jou..."

"Seto?" Mokuba reached towards his brother.

"Why would he do this to us? Why would he betray us like this?" asked Kaiba. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. He rose and stormed off.

"It wasn't like that," said Mokuba watching his older brother walk away.

Shizuka patted Mokuba's arm. "Oh, Mokie, what do we do about them?"

.

Part Thirteen: Security

Summary: Jou had nothing left to lose.

.

Jou burst through the door into the newspaper reception office and walked straight towards the elevator. An aura of anger surrounded him.

A security guard stepped in front of Jou.

"Get out of my way, Ren! I've got to talk to that asshole, Yamada!"

"I can't let you go in there, Jou. The bullpen is for employees only," said the security guard, Ren.

"I am an employee!" snapped Jou.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Jou," said Ren slowly, "because I really do like you. Your internship's over. You've been fired. You don't work here anymore, and I can't let you into the bullpen. You can't see Yamada-san."

All the blood drained from Jou's face, and he deadpanned. "What?"

"We all know you wrote that article, but it doesn't matter. You want a little critique? You're good at writing, but you're stupid. Go back to school. Finish your education so you won't be such an idiot. Then every paper in the country will be begging you to work for them."

"Yamada promised..." Jou looked at Ren.

"You want some advice from someone who's been there before?" Ren looked at Jou. "You can't fight people like Yamada-san. They always win."

"I'm not going down without a fight. This isn't over, Ren, not by a long shot. I'll leave now, nice and peace-like, but I will be back. You can count on that, and when I do Yamada's head will roll!" Jou turned and walked out of the newspaper building.

.

Part Fourteen: Impromptu

Summary: Kaiba never did anything without careful planning, until now...

.

Kaiba stepped into the restaurant, and the manager greeted him personally, "Welcome to our fine establishment, Kaiba-sama. Your party's already partaking of aperitifs at the table. Please follow me, and I'll take you to them."

"Them?"

"Yes. You are here to meet with the Miyagi family from Okinawa, are you not? Miyagi-shacho brought his wife." The manager guided Kaiba into a private room where an elderly man and his much younger wife sat sipping their drinks. "Would you like an aperitif, Kaiba-sama?"

"No."

The manager bowed before leaving them alone.

Kaiba loved brief introductions, and thankfully so did Miyagi-shacho. Soon they all sat eating sushi and drinking sake.

"Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of having lunch with the world's most famous toy inventor?" asked Miyagi-shacho.

Kaiba's temple twitched, but he didn't snap at the man like he wanted to. He had other plans for the old man. "I believe you own Asahi Shimbun?"

The woman spoke. "Yes, I do. My beloved husband bought it for me. I can honestly say I own the news."

"How much?"

"How much? I own it all. All the stock is in my name. I own the entire newspaper..."

"No. How much do you want for it?"

"Now, Kaiba-shacho, be careful what you say extemporaneously. People might take you literally," warned Miyagi-shacho.

"I'm not extemporaneous. I mean it. How much for all the stock to be transferred to my name? Name your price..."

"You do realize you will not make a fortune by selling newspapers, do you not, Kaiba-bo?" asked Miyagi-san.

"I have other reasons for wanting the paper. Nothing of your concern..."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot sell..."

Kaiba clenched his fists, and his temple twitched again. "One of the reporters snuck into my brother's wedding acting like the damn paparazzi, and I want to fire him. I can't do that because I don't own the paper!"

"Yes. I read the article. It was quite good, but a bit invasive." The woman nodded. "I believe we can settle on a price to benefit us both. You don't plan to ruin everyone's careers do you?"

"No. Business will be run as usual, with a few exceptions."

.

Part Fifteen: Just Jou's Luck

Summary: Jou's always been lucky.

.

Yugi placed a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of Jou. "I think it's duende."

"Yeah. I think it's dumb too." Jou lifted the cup with both hands but didn't drink from it.

"Not dumb. You have duende for luck, it's the power to attract. I use my duende to attract kids to the game shop. I still look like I could be their age, so it works for me." Yugi sat down with his own cup of tea. "You have always had that power over luck. Normally it's good luck, but it can't be good all the time. Remember the duels where your Time Wizard came up skulls instead of time machine? This is just like then. A temporary setback..."

"I just can't believe I was so stupid. I believed him, you know I thought this would turn everything around for me..."

"I know. I thought so too, but sometimes if something sounds too good to be true, it probably is..."

.

Part Sixteen: Favors

Summary: Sometimes the truth doesn t set one free.

.

Kaiba couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. He just paid her a copious amount of money for the newspaper, and then she had the gall to ask him THAT? With her husband sitting right BESIDE her? He felt himself pale, and his stomach flopped. He said the only thing he could think of to possibly dissuade her. "I'm gay."

Miyagi-san giggled. "Really, you don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not as pretty as some of the starlets you've probably dated."

"Oh, but darling, you are very beautiful," said Miyagi-shacho.

Miyagi-san ignored her husband's words, and instead she continued to speak to Kaiba. "I understand if you're not attracted to me."

"He doesn't even know you. You're beautiful inside and out..."

"I'm sorry... I have another meeting across town in about an hour... Please, enjoy the rest of the meal." Kaiba stood a little too quickly and knocked over the bottle of sake. He reached for it at the same time as the woman, and he yanked his hand back as if burned by the brushing of her hand. "Good day. It was nice doing business with you."

Miyagi-shacho rose and bowed slightly to Kaiba. "It was nice to finally meet you. Enjoy your toys."

Kaiba tightened his fists at the slight insult as he bowed. He fled the restaurant, stopping only to speak to the manager and settle the bill before climbing into the back of his limo.

.

Part Seventeen: New Sheriff in Town

Summary: Kaiba makes a visit to his newest acquisition.

.

The President at Asahi Shimbun stared in shock as Kaiba stepped through his office door without being announced. He rose at once and bowed. "Kaiba-sama, such a pleasure to see you here..."

"Normally I would abjure places like this, but seeing as how I just bought it..."

Kotaro Akiyama fell back into his chair. "Bought?"

Kaiba smirked and sat down in the comfortable chair across the desk from Kotaro. "Yes. I just had a pleasant lunch with the Miyagi's. This newspaper now belongs to me, and we have a few things to discuss."

"All right. Such as?"

"The article about my brother's wedding..."

"That was a well written article, although I doubt that's why you're here. So let's be blunt."

"No reporters or photographers were permitted into that wedding except for our private wedding photographer who's already assured me the pictures didn't come from him. The ceremony and reception were a private affair, and as such we wanted it kept private. I want all the parties responsible for that article and pictures, and I want them fired!"

Kotaro turned to his computer for a moment and typed something into it. "One of our editorial staff, Yamada Masaharu, both wrote and edited it. He listed a source for the obtaining of the information and pictures."

"I'm pretty sure I know who that source is. How much did Yamada pay Jounouchi Katsuya?" asked Kaiba.

After another moment of rapid typing, Kotaro turned towards Kaiba. "Jounouchi Katsuya has never been paid by this company. If Yamada gave him any money, it was straight from his personal funds or perhaps the petty cash, but no transaction's been recorded."

"Good. It would serve him right to be duped after betraying my family. I want Yamada gone," said Kaiba, "See that it's done." He rose from his chair and walked to the door.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"I doubt I'll be back again, but if my privacy ever gets trampled on by this paper..." Kaiba left the threat hanging in the air as he left.

.

Part Eighteen: Misconstrue

Summary: Kaiba confronts Jou about the newspaper article.

.

Jou looked at his desk calendar. The word 'explanation' stood out more than any other, and he sighed. Even the calendar seemed to be taunting him. He knew what needed to be done. He left his apartment and hailed a taxi. He got into the back of the car. "Kaiba Corp."

Moments later, Jou paid the driver and exited the cab. He walked into the tall Kaiba Corp building and took the elevator to the executive floor. A woman greeted him as he stepped out of the elevator car. "I have a meeting with Kaiba-sama."

"Of course, Jounouchi-san. I'll announce you at once." The executive assistant disappeared into an office for a moment before coming back into view. "You may go in now."

Jou straightened his suit jacket as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped into the office.

Kaiba lunged at Jou and pressed him up against the door to close it. His fingers wrapped around the blond's throat, and he choked the man before him. "How dare you betray me and my family!"

"Didn't..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Don't deny it! You gave that reporter the pictures from Mokuba's wedding! You told him what happened... their vows, my toast..."

Jou tried to claw Kaiba's hands from his neck, but they wouldn't budge. Darkness loomed on the outskirts of his vision, threatening to close in on him at any given moment. He could hardly breathe, and he felt his life trying to slip away. "Not your wedding..."

"What?" Kaiba's grip loosened and Jou fell to the floor.

"It wasn't your wedding!" Jou gasped for breath. "Mokuba married Shizuka, not you..."

"And your point is...?"

Jou glared at Kaiba. "You might have wanted a private affair, but that doesn't mean they did. They gave me permission to write the article and take the pictures."

Kaiba stared at Jou in silence.

Jou pulled himself to his feet, and his eyes softened as he looked at Kaiba again. "They tried to tell you, but you didn't want to hear any of it."

"Why would they give you permission to do that?" Kaiba walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"They were trying to help me," said Jou. He moved over and sank onto the sofa beside Kaiba. "I worked my ass off to get an internship at Asahi Shimbun. It's the most read newspaper in all of Japan so even the unpaid internship I got there would be an excellent reference on my resume."

Kaiba watched Jou out of the corner of his eye, not bothering to turn his head to look at him fully.

"When one of the editors found out I would be at the wedding ceremony, he gave me an offer I couldn't really refuse. I thought about it, but I talked it over with Mokuba and Shizuka first before agreeing."

"What was the offer?"

"He offered me a job. He said if I could get an exclusive account of the wedding, he'd give me a job writing commitments. It was a far cry from the investigative reporting I want to do, but it would get my foot in the door. It would be a job at the best paper in Japan, and I'm sure I'd have opportunity later for promotions and whatnot..." Jou ran his hand through his blond hair. "He lied to me though. I wrote the article, but he stole my byline. He put HIS name on my article and printed it with the pictures I'd taken. Then he terminated my internship early."

"You didn't get the job?"

"No. He betrayed me."

"You betrayed me, and this is your exegesis?" Kaiba turned to look at Jou and clearly saw the sadness written on Jou's face.

"I didn't mean to betray you. And really, I didn't. I only mentioned your toast because I had to make some mention of you. Mokuba loved your toast. He wanted to share it. He told me so at the reception. I didn't betray YOUR family because OUR family allowed me to write the story."

.

Part Nineteen: Snack

Summary: Everyone needs food sometimes.

.

The door opened, and Kaiba's henchman, Isono, stepped into the office with a tray containing a teapot, two small cups, and little snacks. He walked towards the couch and placed the tray on the small table in front of it. "Forgive the interruption, Kaiba-sama, but I brought your afternoon tea."

"Thank you, Isono."

"Is there anything else you or Jounouchi-san need?" asked Isono turning his eyes to Jou.

"No. That will be all. Thank you."

Isono bowed and left the office, closing the door tight behind him.

"I don't like what you did." Kaiba reached for the teapot, but Jou beat him to it.

Jou poured two cups of tea and held one out to Kaiba. "I shouldn't have done it. I was naive and stupid, but I did it. I can't take it back now."

Kaiba took the tea. "You are so much trouble. You realize you made me buy a newspaper."

"I'm sure you buy a paper every day!" Jou rolled his eyes as he sipped his own tea.

"I meant the company, not the product."

Jou's tea sprayed all over Kaiba, and the brunet glared at the blonde. "You bought Asahi Shimbun?"

"I wanted those responsible for the article out of the way..."

"So if I worked there? If he'd actually given me the job he promised you would have fired me?"

Kaiba didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Jou grabbed the napkins from the tray and wiped the tea from Kaiba. "So what do you plan to do to me now to retaliate for me writing the article?"

"I haven't decided."

Jou nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll let me know when you figure it out, so I should be going now."

"Off to look for a job?"

"No. I already have a full time job, plus I'm a full time journalism student at Tokyo University. I don't graduate until May, maybe later if I have to retake my internship. I had a month left..." Jou stood up. "I should probably leave you to do your work."

"Sit down. Isono made enough food for both of us, and you will help me eat it!"

"Okay. Thanks. I am a bit hungry." Jou sat down again and lifted a finger sandwich.

.

Part Twenty: Enemy Made

Summary: A mysterious meeting.

.

The door opened, and the sounds from the conclave suddenly stopped. All eyes turned to the doorway to see who would dare interrupt their secret meeting.

Yamada closed the door and bowed. "Forgive the interruption, but I had to see you."

"What is it, Yamada-san?"

"Kaiba Seto purchased Asahi Shimbun so he could fire me personally for my article on his brother's wedding..."

Someone smirked. "Yes, we know. Our plans have already been set in motion. Kaiba Seto will be taken care of, and soon you'll be back where you belong."

Yamada nodded. "Thank you."

"I trust we don't have to remind you not to let this happen again."

"Of course." Yamada bowed before slipping back out of the room.

.

* * *

><p>Word: Rabble<br>Meaning: 1: a disorganized or confused collection of things 2: a: a disorganized or disorderly crowd of people: mob b: the lowest class of people

Word: Comix  
>Meaning: comic books or comic strips<p>

Word: Critique  
>Meaning: an act of criticizing; especially: a critical estimate or discussion<p>

Word: Extemporaneous  
>Meaning: 1: composed, performed, or uttered on the spur of the moment : impromptu 2: provided, made, or put to use as an expedient : makeshift<p>

Word: Duende  
>meaning: the power to attract through personal magnetism and charm<p>

Word: Copious  
>Meaning: 1a : yielding something abundantly b : plentiful in number 2 : full of thought, information, or matter 3 : lavish, abundant<p>

Word: abjure  
>Meaning: 1a : to renounce upon oath b : to reject solemnly 2: to abstain from : avoid<p>

Word: Exegesis  
>Meaning: exposition, explanation; especially : an explanation or critical interpretation of a text<p>

Word: henchman  
>Meaning: 1: a trusted follower : a right-hand man 2: a political follower whose support is chiefly for personal advantage 3: a member of a gang<p>

Word: conclave  
>Meaning: 1: a private meeting or secret assembly 2: a gathering of a group or association<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My name is Desiree de L'encree... Wait! That's not what it says on top of this file? True. Hideki LaShae is now my fanfiction name, but I'll be writing original fiction under the name Desiree de L'encree. For more information about me as an author or to read the summary of my new book, The Prince's Dresses, please check out my profile page.<p> 


End file.
